SPECIAL vault
The Human Modification Technique is a technique that Touhou Fuhai developed. It forcefully reconstructs a Human's body to be able to use Yokai Techniques. According to Tohou, the technique is dangerous because it has a low success rate and, if it fails, the Human that is being modified will die. The TechniqueEdit Rosario Vampire II 39 25 Touhou preparing the Human Modification Technique To preform this technique, Tohou Fuhai will first inscribe the Human who is going to be modified with a seal array before setting up a barrier. He will then begin throwing needles into specific points on the Human's body. The needles are threaded with a thread from Tohou's Yoki. Once the needle hits, the Yoki will enter the Human's body. There it sews up and reconstructs the Human's cells, forming a channel in which amplifies Yoki. And one thread puts countless thousands of threads throughout the Human's body. The pain that the Human receives from this makes him/her feel as if their body is being ripped apart. However, the more needles that Tohou injects, the more the pain multiples. There are 109 needles in total so, according to Tohou Fuhai, the number of threads will easily surpass a million. The 109th needle, however, is the most dangerous. This is because the needle is to be aimed at the Human's heart. And, once the 109th needle has pierced the heart, the Human will fall into a temporary stage of asphyxiation. Allure (or Charm) is a special technique that Succubus use to hypnotize men. UseEdit Allure (on a group) Expand slideshow2 of 3Add photo To use Allure, the Succubus will look into a man's eyes before activating the technique. This hypnotizes the man, who will then be very affectionate towards the Succubus and do anything that the Succubus asks of them. People with strong wills, such as Tsukune Aono, may be able to resist the effects of Allure, causing Succubus to use repeated doses to keep them in line. If a Succubus can use Illusions like Kurumu, then it is possible for them to charm a large grouping of men with Allure. To complete the Allure, a Succubus has to kiss a male that has been affected. This will cause the kissed male to become the Succubus' slave/servant for all eternity. TriviaEdit Vampires can also use this ability. It's possible that Allure without a kiss can be resisted (before Kurumu added illusions and witchcraft) by a Succucbus's Mate of Fate, whether or not the Succubus in question has fully chosen said male in her mind and heart. Comically, during one of the segments at the ends of each volume, after Kurumu kissed Mizore, she fell to Allure and attacked her affectionately. When Tsukune was being controlled with this ability by Kurumu, he broke free from it because he always thought of Moka due to his strong will. In the anime of Rosario+Vampire Capu2, Ijuuin Kotaro (who is actually Koumori Nazo) appeared in Episode 10 using Allure with his fang, but lost the ability by his defeat.Gyokuro has revealed that she can detect any Yoki within a several thousand meter radius with this ability. This is especially useful because, with it, she can detect, track, and sense anyone within The Floating Garden, no matter where they might be hiding.